


Fix those Minions 【修娃娃】

by blackfluffy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfluffy/pseuds/blackfluffy
Summary: 光之战士的随宠时间长了，雕金满级的他正坐在地上修娃娃，这个时候桑科瑞德进来了





	Fix those Minions 【修娃娃】

**Author's Note:**

> 2.0时期的古早文……  
> 全是甜水放心食用

“干什么呢？”桑克瑞德提着半壶没喝完的酒，一身臭气撞进了光呆的房间。  
“修娃娃。“光之战士头也不抬，地上横七竖八地躺着一大堆娃娃。  
桑克瑞德不知道为什么突然就来了兴致，也有可能是因为实在是喝的有那么点上头，于是一屁股坐在了娃娃堆里。  
光之战士摘下眼眶上卡着的雕金镜子，撇了他两眼，没说什么。  
“你还有这个兴致啊，喜欢收集娃娃。“桑克瑞德提起来雅诗特拉的娃娃，可怜的随宠发出了‘叽’的一声，别扭的转了两圈。  
“别人塞我的。”光之战士嘴里叼着两根发条，咕哝着答道。  
“真是好兴致……”桑克瑞德打了个臭气熏天的酒嗝，熏得光之战士差点没把他拎出去。  
被揪掉了腿的暗云飘了过来，由于缺失了零件而不平衡地打着旋，最后猛地拍在桑克瑞德脸上。  
桑克瑞德颇费了一番功夫，才把暗云从自己头上摘下来。转动的齿轮上还卷着几根强拽下来的头发。  
“腿呢？”  
“锈了。“  
“谁让你没事总淋着雨站街。“  
桑克瑞德把乱飘的暗云系在了光战椅子背上，看着它像个哄苍蝇的布条一样转来转去。  
“这个好玩。“他在乱七八糟的杂物堆里翻出了自己模样的娃娃，便拿出腰间的小匕首，试图和娃娃对剑。  
“哎，这个不太灵了，你也顺便？“桑克瑞德拿起朝他挥剑的娃娃递给光呆。  
“哦，这个也锈了。“光之战士接过娃娃，嘎吱一下就拧掉了头。  
桑克瑞德突然觉得脖子根有点凉，于是拍拍屁股和光战道了别，说要回去睡了。  
第二天光呆发现桑克瑞德脖子似乎不太舒服。  
”所以今天你就睡落枕了？“他抱着桑克瑞德的肩膀。“给你来个马杀鸡？”  
“还……还是免了……“


End file.
